Time and Time Again
by Integrity21
Summary: What would happen if Capital reporters saw Gale and Madge hold hands and they turned it into a nationwide story making them the new Katniss and Peeta.  Sorry first story please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*** Takes Place during Quarter Quell,

Madge's Best Friend~ Peeta (I know that's not how it is in the book but I thought it might make it more interesting)

Gale's best friend~ Katniss***

Madge P.O.V.

It was the beginning of the end when Capital reporters saw a simple, reassuring squeeze of the hand from Gale to me. It was when Katniss as aired on the screen for the first time in the Quarter Quell and reporters were at my house interviewing my father. Gale had been there too but he, unlike the reporters, came to comfort me and I was there to comfort him as well. And just as Katniss came on screen we both reached for each other, not in the way my mother and father might, but in the way Peeta and Katniss would, except we weren't pretending to be in love, until now. Because when the reporters saw us hold hands they saw the next biggest story, imagine; Katniss' poor, breathtakingly handsome cousin from the Seam and Peeta's best friend. It would be an overnight sensation, and it was. Over the next few weeks Gale and I saw headlines from "District 12: Newest Couple" to "Panem's Newest Couple: Is Katniss' Cousin Following Her Footsteps"

Of course it was all nonsense but still.

As I heard a knock on the door I walked down the hall to answer it and to my surprise it was Gale. But just as I was about to say hello the phone rang; I let Gale in and ran to answer it. "Hello, District 12 Justice Building, how can I be of assistance?" which is how I was told to always answer the phone. "I'm looking for a Madge Undersee" says a cruel voice. "Speaking, may I ask who this is?" I say because I vaguely remember the voice. "Well, silly girl don't' you recognize your own president?" And this is when a cold shock comes through me, "I. I'm sorry sir I..I..I didn't realize.." I stuttered. "Well Madge, I have been reading a lot of headlines lately about you and Ms. Everdeen's cousin. Gale is it?" "Oh, no sir," I gasp "that was just a rumor." I had thought that was just going through D12 maybe 11 and had almost no chance of reaching 10, I never would have dreamed it would make it to the capital. "But you see Madge, with all of this attention you and Mr. Hawthorne are getting, it's taking away attention Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark. Which is exactly what I want, so next week I will be sending over a camera crew because your fans want to know more about you and your beloved Gale, do you understand?" "Yes." I say not really comprehending what he said, but then it kicks in; Gale and I are going to have to pretend to be in love, like Katniss and Peeta. "And Ms. Undersee, by the end of six months you and Mr. Hawthorne are to be engaged. And then six months later the camera crew will be back to film you wedding and six months after that they will film you as newlyweds. And Ms. Undersee I really do hope you comprehend what I'm saying because if you do not follow orders just as I said both of your families will be at the top of my list. Now good-by Ms. Undersee, I will see you next week." And then the phone goes dead, I stand here for a moment letting it all sink in. My whole world has just been planned out and I have no choice but to go through with it, but first I must tell Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long to update I couldn't figure out how to. So if anyone has any tips that would be great.

Madge P.O.V

"Gale," I say, "let's go for a walk"

"Okay" he replies probably noting the urgency in my voice.

As we turn the block I tell him everything, especially the consequences, knowing how much he cares for his family.

"Well, what do we do?" I ask desperately, knowing Gale always has a plan.

"We do what we're told, there is no way out of this." He says evenly, and from the look in his eye I know we're trapped; but still I refuse to give up. "Fine then." I snap and I turn to walk away but Gale grabs my arm and pulls me back and no matter how much I struggle I can't get away.

"Madge," he says obviously irritated," it's going to be a lot harder to pretend to be in love if you're mad at me."

It won't be that hard for me to pretend to be in love because I honestly like Gale; in fact I think I love him. But only Peeta and I know that, just like for years only I, officially, knew that Peeta was in love with Katniss. Peeta and I were each others best friends, and in a brother and sisterly way we love each other. He's like my brother whereas Gale is more like….well now I guess a boyfriend.

Gale P.O.V.

Of course it has to be Madge.

I have only loved two girls in my entire life; Katniss, until she declared her love for dough boy. And Madge, which started after Katniss left for the Quarter Quell and we started to take comfort in each other. So of course it makes perfect sense that out of all the girls in D12 I would have to pretend to be in love with Madge Undersee.

And of course Madge is the only girl in D12-other than Katniss-who doesn't seem to be in love with me.

"Gale," Madge says irritated, "let's go its cold" And so since I still have her arm, in an awkward way I walk her home.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asks when I stop on the porch.

"I didn't know I was invited." I reply.

"Well, you do have my arm and I can't very well go in without it."

"Well I guess I'm coming in." I say, knowing I'm being rude.

"But we do need to practice, you know, being in love." I explain as we walk in.

"Fine" she huffs, " I'll be right back.

After a few minutes Madge comes back down in a beautiful dress, something my family would never be able to afford no matter how many hours I work in the mines or deer I caught and holy games she looks good. "Umm, I like it and all but what's with the dress?"

I asked truly puzzled on why she would wear such a beautiful dress for no occasion at all.

"Well, I figured they would have us wear something like this for the first time we meet the crew, and all of Panem." she explains as if it were obvious while it isn't, but what is obvious to me is that she is still very annoyed with me.

A/N: constructive criticism is welcomed, please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gale P.O.V

"Well then you look beautiful" I say truly meaning it.

And for some reason Madge has no response to that, which I have to say is a first.

"Um thank you" she murmurs like a question.

"Your welcome" I say boldly.

"Gale, do you mean these things or are you already practicing?"

"Both" I say in reply with a smile.

"Well then I'm sure you'll look breath-taking in whatever they put you in." she declares. I narrow my eyes, "Practice or reality?" I ask.

"Both" she replies.

"Madge I know we're both trying but I feel like little kids playing house. Why don't we try acting like Katniss and Peeta when they're on camera?" Because when they're off they act like Madge and I did before all of this.

"Umm okay." She says warily.

"Okay," I say taking charge, "I you haven't noticed whenever Katniss and Peeta are on screen he always has his arm around her."

"Okay" she says again just as warily.

"So lets try it." I say.

We each awkwardly step closer together and I slowly put my arm around her waist, but when we look in the mirror we are still awkwardly far apart, so we each take a small step closer until our shoulders are almost touching.

"We look good" Madge comments resting her head on my shoulder, which I have to admit sends chills down my spine with happiness that we're this close, "but I still feel fake."

"We are fake." I laugh.

"I have an idea." She starts, "why don't we, like, go out to dinner or something."

It does sound like a good idea except for one thing, "Madge, I'm broke."

"I know," she says, "that's why I'll pay."

I honestly don't like the idea of her paying, but since I don't have any other ideas I agree.

"But where can we go?" I ask.

"I was thinking that little restaurant near the baker."

I have no idea what she's talking about but I figure Madge knows much more about town than I do, so I ask her what I should wear.

"Oh well it's almost dinner time already, I was thinking that you could just borrow something of my fathers"

As I'm walking into the bathroom to get changed I notice that what she gave me was a suit, so I put on everything except the jacket. But of course when I came out that's the first thing she notices.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket?"

If it was Katniss I could just tell her that I hate dressing up, but I wouldn't have to tell Katniss that because she already knows.

But this is Madge so I say, " It's not really my thing, but I'll bring it."

She seems to be okay with this so we head towards the door.

"Wait, Gale, if we're going to convince all of Panem that we're in love , let's start with D12."

I nod my head in response. So as we walk out the door we intertwine our fingers.

As we walk down the street I got some odd looks from my Hob friends, but in response I just pull Madge closer.

And then we pass someone who I think goes by Rummy and I see Madge glaring at him.

"Madge, what's wrong, has he done something to you?" I ask worried that he has hurt her in the past.

"No, she says, "but he has hurt you, he was the one that alerted Thread that you hunt." And with that I lunge at him.

Madge P.O.V.

"No," I say, "but he has hurt you, he was the one that alerted Thread that you hunt" And then he lunges at him.

"Gale" I scream, "no stop" but I know it's no use, he already threw a punch, I try and pull them off each other but I'm suddenly thrown five feet away from a blow to the stomach from Rummy.

I can tell that this has made Gale even angrier. But he stands up gives Rummy one more blow to the stomach and walks over to me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's go" he says and so we continue on our way to the restaurant as if nothing happened.

By the time we get to the restaurant I can tell Gale is seriously pissed. But by the time we're seated he relaxes a bit.

"Look," he says "I'm sorry for that…incident"

Obviously referring to the fight.

"Its fine," I reply, "I would've done the same thing only less violent."

We sit here in silence for a while until he eventually says,

"Let's move on to a new subject."

"I agree. So how are we planning on making Panem fall ing love with us?"

"With lots of kisses and hand holding" he says half joking, but still I feel myself blush deeply, I had forgotten about that part.

I have never kissed anyone before- which I know is pathetic- and I don't want my first time to be in front of all of Panem.

"Gale," I say quietly, "are you nervous?"

_A/N I this chapter is much longer than the other ones. Tell me what you think should it be shorter or is this good. Thanks for reading please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

It seems to take him a minute to think this through, but he eventually says, "No I have too may more important things to think about."

I note that he says think not worry; not that I can ever imagine Gale Hawthorne being afraid of anything but still it would be nice to have someone who feels the same way.

"So," I say trying to start a conversation, "the crew will be here in a week, where do you think they'll stay?" I ask, although I could take a pretty good guess thinking it will be at my house, which leads to wondering just how much _I'll_ be on TV, whether I know it or not.

One week later

Gale P.O.V

As I walk to Madge's after hunting I realize I'm later than I thought because the camera crew is already there.

As I walk in I see Madge over on the couch surrounded by people.

"Gale!" she exclaims as she runs over and wraps her arms around my waist and just as we practiced I pick her up, spin her around and when I set her down I give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Hello." I breathe into her hair.

"Gale," she says stepping back, "this is Cindy, Mark, Faro, Eduardo, Bridget and I'm sure you recognize Cinna and Portia, Katniss and Peeta's stylists." As I look around I look at everyone.

Cindy, a petite woman, very lean, with red hair who looks kind of bossy. There's Mark, a large man with dark hair and huge muscles. Faro, a timid looking man, who for some reason reminds me of a school teacher. Eduardo, a good looking guy who looks somewhat like Finnick Odair. And Bridget, a really pretty girl with bug green eyes and welcoming smile. Cinna, Portia and Bridget are the first ones in the group to greet me.

"It's nice to finally meet you; Katniss talks so fondly of you." Cinna tells me.

"Nice to meet you too." I say coolly.

"Okay, let's start off with makeup." Cindy yells to everyone.

Holy Games, I think to myself, this is going to be good.

Madge P.O.V

As Gale is whisked off with Portia Cinna lead me to a small makeshift room to start with my makeup.

"So," Cinna starts, "how do you know Katniss and Peeta?"

"Well Peeta and I both lived in town and became friends through our parents. And have been practically brother and sister ever since…But Katniss, I don't really know, I mean it started out that we were the only ones without friends, but then we started sitting together at lunch and one day we started talking and have been friends ever since." Ugh, that sounded stupid.

"Okay, finished." Cinna says and when I look at the clock I see that 45 minutes have passed. But when I look back I see another girl, she has soft, full, pink lips, glowing skin and big blue doe eyes surrounded by thick lashes, I also see that he has done my hair; which is now in soft ringlets.

"I..I don't know what to say; thank you!" I exclaim.

Cinna quietly laughs and gives me a light hug.

"Your welcome." He says warmly, "Stay here and I will go get m crew, by the way you do know this was just the practice makeup, right?" I shake my head no, embarrassed, as Cinna walks out I hear him give a friendly, airy laugh.

Gale

"My Gale," Portia says, "there is really not much I can do makeup wise. I guess we'll just have to dress you now."

I'm not sure if this is a compliment or an insult so I just nod my head. Hmm….I wonder what Madge is doing.

"Umm..Portia, I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" I hear as I'm walking away.

As I'm trying to find Madge I run into Bridget, I mean literally run into her; she came out of nowhere and when we collided we fell down.

"I'm sorry." I say, embarrassed. I stand and extend my arm to her and help her up.

"It's no big deal. And thanks, but you might want to know that I have a boyfriend, Will, back in District 13." And then I see her eyes widen in panic. "Did I say 13? I meant 3; back in District 3, that's where my boyfriend Will is."

"Umm.. okay and you just might want to know that I have Madge." I add with a smirk. But as I'm walking away I get the feeling that Bridget and I will be good friends.

Holy Games, where is she? I've searched this entire place, but then I see one last cabana in the corner of what I think is usually the Parlor. I subconsciously find myself running to get there. But when I get there I don't know why I wanted to come, but then I do.

I walk into the cabana and some part of me notices her hair and makeup team but I walk right past them and take Madge's face in my and kiss her full on the mouth, I rest my forehead against hers and whisper to her,

"I think I'm in love with you."

_A/N sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with some other stories! Hope you like it! Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update! So please, please, please, review!_

_And Merry Christmas!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and I have a quick question….does anyone think I should make this one of those epic stories? I promise I would update more often, so let me know what you think! And so on with the story!_

Madge P.O.V

"I think I'm in love with you." Gale whispers to me. How am I supposed to respond to that? But I figure that while we're confessing our love…

"I know I'm in love with you." I whisper back. After about an eternity -10 seconds- he responded with a chuckle,

"This is going to make the show easier."

And I realize it definitely would, but then it occurs to me that it would make everything real; the jealousy, the honesty, the fights, the kisses and I'm not sure I'm okay with that. Gale kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll let you get back to getting ready" he tells me.

"Bye" I squeak.

The second he's out of sight my prep team rushes over gushing.

"Aww, that was so sweet!"

"You two are adorable!"

"How caring!"

"You two are so in love!"

The last comment makes me giggle, yeah so in love, ha, not until a minute ago we weren't. I let it all sink in. Maybe he really is in love with me.

Wow…Gale Hawthorne in love with me. I can't believe it. Out of all the beautiful girls in D12 he chooses me! I pinch myself to make sure this is real, and Ouch; this is definitely real. Finally I let myself relax and take in the cabana; it's a summery orange color, like freesia, a rare treat to have in our district. The whole cabana smells like perfume and then I realize it's me. I decide it must be one of the oils they put in my bath.

"And voila!" Flavious shouts. Well I guess I'm done.

"May I see it?" I ask.

"Heavens no!" Venia shouts, "you'll surly disapprove, you may see it after the show!"

I'm a little taken aback, but I go with it and I let them slip a little black dress on me.

"Now go find Your Gale!" Octavia tells me. My Gale?

Ha, that's a new one. As I'm walking around I am aware that this dress has only one sleeve, very modest. After I've been walking around for a while, looking for "My Gale" I feel arms snake around my waist

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Gale asks me.

I shake my head no and just as he's about to say something else Cindy runs up, red hair flailing and starts demanding that we do this again.

"Eduardo! Mark! Get your cameras ready!"

And so as the camera's start rolling Gale walks up to me again and wraps his arms around my waist and asks me the same question, only this time he doesn't let me answer because his lips find mine in a sweet, lingering kiss. "Mmm." I whisper as we pull away.

"Annnnd cut!" Cindy screeches. But Gale and I stay like this, I realize that I love the feeling of Gale's warm strong arms around me, his steady heartbeat, I could stay like this forever.

I could really get used to this…

_Sooo… what did you guys think? I know I'm sorry it's short! And it took me forever to update! I also know that it's just fluff, but from now on it will be better…cause seriously since when does the Capital give anyone a break? So anyway tell me what you think! Seriously there is a really pretty blue button down there just waiting to be pressed, so seriously are you really going to make that button wait any longer? _ _Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I'm also working on a Submit a Tribute! And I need your opinions, what should happen? I have a few ideas but other than that none! And another thing I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested! Okay and if we get to 30 reviews by tomorrow I will update the day after that! So tell your friends! Haha sorry, I have been feeling a little discouraged after seeing people with like 1,000 reviews! So on with the story!_

_But Gale and I stay like this, I realize that I love the feeling of Gale's warm strong arms around me, his steady heartbeat, I could stay like this forever._

_I could really get used to this…_

But we're interrupted, by some large man with an oversize mustache, it would really be quite funny if he wasn't towering over us, or me I should say, since Gale is quite tall himself.

"Can I help you?" Gale asks him, the annoyance dripping from his voice.

"I'm just here to let you know that we're filming right now, and from now on the cameras will never be turned off. Got it?" The man demands gruffly.

"Ce?" I shout in French, meaning what?

"Tell your little girlfriend that she needs to start talking English or her tongue's gonna get cut out!" the man shouts, I recognize a Southern drawl, and for some reason it makes him more intimidating.

"Excusez-moi?" I say again in French, I see the man's face go red, at the same time Gale's goes hard. I look at him, still in Gale's arms. The man's face goes from an angry red to furious, he looks like if he got the chance he would punch someone he would. In a matter of seconds he throws his hands out that grab my neck, I am loosing air. Struggling to get him off me, he then receives a punch in the face from Gale, who knocks him back, but he still isn't loosening his grip on my neck, the world around me starts to fade, slowly fading away from me, my heart thumping, my head pounding, and the blood slowly draining from my head, I feel a pain, right above my temple, I try to touch it but my hand is thrown down, my vision leaves me, something in the back on mind telling me to hold on, the world feels like it is going in slow motion, I am whirled around, and the hands leave my neck, I drop to the floor and my consciousness leaves me.

Gale P.O.V

I throw the man against the counter, and he drops Madge, she is unconscious, I check to make sure the man isn't getting up, he isn't. I scoop up Madge and take her up the steps, the cameras following, I look for a bed for her, a couch, anything that she could lie down on, I check her pulse, it's beating, but faintly. Panic washes over me, I am afraid she will die, "Madge?" I shake her softly, willing her to open her eyes, she doesn't. "Madge?" I ask again, my voice rising. She has to wake up, she has to. I find a bed to lay her in, I shake her again, still no response, I yell in frustration. And I slowly see her hand reaching up and meeting my cheek, I hold it there, "Madge?" I ask, my voice still a little high. "Mm hm." She mumbles, her eyelids fluttering open, but then closing. "Madge!" I shout again, no she has to stay awake, after the way the man threw her head against the counter she most likely has a concussion, her hand reaches up towards her head, and hovers above her left temple, I look over and see a nasty gash spanning from her temple to her eye, did he have a knife on him? I think he might have. That would explain the gash on her beautiful, pained face. I love her so much, I stay next to her I have to do something, something to make her better. I want to take her pain away.

Madge P.O.V

I struggle in my mind, I want to wake up, I want to assure Gale that I am okay, but I can't, I won for a moment, opening my eyes and moving my arms, but then the power came over me and I lost. I struggle, it makes the pain worse. A million times stronger, but I am going to endure it if it means I can comfort Gale. The same voice that told me to stay awake earlier when the man had my throat now tells me to fight, to fight the growing sensation that tells me to plunge into the peace of sleep, a sleep that I may not wake up from. That is the thought that scares me, I have to wake up, I struggle to lift up my hand to find Gale's warm, reassuring face, the harder I concentrate the more I can hear of the outside world. I hear Gale and I listen.

"Madge, please wake up, I love you, I need you. Please don't leave me." I want to tell him that I am trying, but no sound comes out.

I feel something wet against my hand, Gale is crying. _Please, I beg myself, please let me wake up._

_No. _

_Why?_

_Because we are weak right now._

_Gale will take care of us._

_How do you know._

_Because…because he loves me._

_Fine_.

Wow, I must be going crazy, but I can finally open my eyes, and I see the overjoyed face of Gale…and a woman standing behind him.

_Okay guys I know it is a little OOC (out of character) but let me know what you think, and I would also like to say that ANYONE who reads this please review! Because I saw that over 1,000 people have read this story and yet only 20 of you reviewed. It takes like 3 seconds! So please review! Thanks for reading though!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys whoo hoo! 30 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you all know that you guys rock! And I'm sorry but my computer wouldn't let me download this and this is the first time in like a week that I could upload something to Fanfiction! But here is the next chapter! Oh and by the way I am really looking for a beta! So anyone who is interested please PM me! And I'm sorry but there is a tiny bit of language in here._

Madge P.O.V

I wake up and see Gale…and a woman standing behind him. What the heck? I am practically on my death bed and he has already invited another girl into the house, maybe this isn't going to work out after all, I mean I have heard rumors about him being a player but I just thought they were rumors. But what about when he was crying, did that mean nothing; maybe I was just imagining it. I feel a tear slip down my own cheek, whether it's from the pain in my temple or the pain Gale has caused, I don't know, it hurts the same amount.

"Madge?" He cries, his face lighting up, I look away, not wanting to see him. "Madge what's wrong?" he asks his face dropping, turning into a look of sadness and confusion.

"Madge, can you hear me?" he asks.

"Of course I can hear you." I snap. Still not looking at him, I look around wondering where I am, and I realize I am in the "Master Guestroom" as my father calls it. It is identical to the master bedroom, only it is for the guests.

"Madge." Gale says, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Just go away!" I say, wishing I could throw something.

"Calm down and don't snap at Gale, he is only trying to help." Says that woman. I sit straight up and turn around to face them, the girl is ten times more gorgeous than me,

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I shout, I look at them and see her hand on his shoulder, I start to cry.

"Listen Madge, I am just here to help Gale get through your injury, sort of like a therapist, but I will be living here from now on."

I gasp, I turn to Gale sure that all the hurt is reflected in my eyes and I get up and walk away, stumbling slightly as all the blood either rushes from my head or out of it, it is about half in half. I walk into my room and slam the door shut, I am about to turn the lock, but I realize there is no lock. I guess someone took it off. I touch my temple and my hand comes down with blood on it. I start to cry harder, my tears soaking my face, my hair, my clothes, everything around me. After about a half hour there is a knock on my door, I ignore it, but the person comes in.

"Listen Madge." I recognize the voice of that woman; hatred boils up inside of me.

"What do you want?" I snap, keeping my back to her.

"I want Gale." She snaps back, well she's straight foreword.

"Fine, then have him. See what I care." I say, not meaning it.

"That's all I wanted, thanks." She says, the conceitedness dripping from her voice, I can practically see the smirk on her face, which only makes me cry harder.

Gale P.O.V

I walk out of the bedroom I had put Madge into and I see Esmeralda, the tan, blue eyed, beauty that is my "therapist" I wonder if that's why she's really here.

"Gale! Wonderful news!" she exclaims, running toward me.

"What?" I ask, and then she kisses me, just as Madge walks out of her room.

Madge P.O.V

I see them, I bet he thinks he wouldn't get caught, but he did, and now here I am stuck, watching her throw herself at him, and he doesn't look too miserable either, I run back into my room and slam the door once again today. After several minutes there is a soft knock at my door, "Madge, may I come in?" Gale asks.

"no." I whisper, wondering if he heard me. But then the door opens, "Well I'm coming in anyway."

"No, please leave." I whisper, wondering if I really mean it.

"No, Madge, please, just listen." Gale says, hurt flowing from his voice.

"I don't want to listen, I already saw." I whimper, hating myself for sounding so vulnerable. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"No Gale, please, I can't, you, you already hurt me once, do you want to do it again?" I ask, knowing this will stop him. I am right; his arms let go of me.

He sits down next to me on my bed.

"Listen, Madge, she kissed me."

"I know, I told her it was okay." I tell him, not looking at him.

"WHY?" He shouts, "Why would you do that!"

"Because she wants you." I say still keeping my voice soft, hoping he will stop yelling at me, I already feel a tear slip down my face.

"And she's better for you, she's gorgeous, and you deserve that. I didn't understand why you would want me anyway."

"Madge, stop saying things like that!" he says, his voice growing louder, I wonder if he knows that it scares me when he does that, but not right now, right now I feel numb, empty, and broken.

"No, Madge listen, I love you, I want to stop your hurt, if you wanted to stop the world, I would try my absolute hardest, if you wanted to move to the Capital, I would pack both of our bags and look for a house for us, if you wanted to get married right now, I would carry you to the Justice Building, if you wanted to have children, right now, I would take all the money I have and adopt from the orphanage, if you wanted all of Panem, I would make an army and take it for you, but if you wanted me to leave right now, and never come back, I would die." My eyes fill with tears, I am sure he means every word he says, I lean into him, and he pulls me into his lap, I turn my head around and look at him, and he picks me up, bridal style, and carries me out of my room, down the steps, and into the grand foyer, and he gets down on one knee,

"Margaret Annalise Undersee, I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you, I want to cherish you and love you. Will you marry me? I know we're young and stupid, but I know that this is all that I want."

I start crying, and I nod my head, that is all I can do right now, he stands up and takes my face in his hands and then wraps his arms around me swallowing me in a hug, he pulls away and takes my face in his hands again and kisses me, with no lust, just pure love. I truly love him, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with his, even if it is cut short by the oncoming war that I started, with the pin.

_To be continued…_

_But what did you guys think? Tell me! And don't forget to review! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been over a year since I've written about the girl with the pin and the boy from the Seam who are hopelessly in love, I honestly don't have a good explanation for why it's taken me so long to update, other than that I have had an extremely hard year. I don't really want to go into details, but I kind of lost myself and I didn't have the inspiration to write this for a while. But I'm hoping this chapter will help a little bit. Enjoy and review!**

_"No, Madge listen, I love you, I want to stop your hurt, if you wanted to stop the world, I would try my absolute hardest, if you wanted to move to the Capital, I would pack both of our bags and look for a house for us, if you wanted to get married right now, I would carry you to the Justice Building, if you wanted to have children, right now, I would take all the money I have and adopt from the orphanage, if you wanted all of Panem, I would make an army and take it for you, but if you wanted me to leave right now, and never come back, I would die." My eyes fill with tears, I am sure he means every word he says, I lean into him, and he pulls me into his lap, I turn my head around and look at him, and he picks me up, bridal style, and carries me out of my room, down the steps, and into the grand foyer, and he gets down on one knee,_

_"Margaret Annalise Undersee, I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you, I want to cherish you and love you. Will you marry me? I know we're young and stupid, but I know that this is all that I want."_

_I start crying, and I nod my head, that is all I can do right now, he stands up and takes my face in his hands and then wraps his arms around me swallowing me in a hug, he pulls away and takes my face in his hands again and kisses me, with no lust, just pure love. I truly love him, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with his, even if it is cut short by the oncoming war that I started, with the pin._

The pin, I had forgotten about the pin, if anyone finds out, then me and this fairytale life that I'm living, is over. But I eventually choke out a

"Yes." And Gale starts to cry, just a single tear, and as fast as it comes on he wipes it away, probably because of the cameras.

"You lied." Esmeralda states, and frankly I couldn't care less. I ignore her and wrap my arms around Gale,

"I love you." I whisper in his ear, the director holds his hand up to his own ear, signaling that the audience won't be able to hear what I just said, then he rolls his finger around, a signal for repeat what you said. But just like Esmeralda, I ignore him.

"I love you too." Gale says, pulling back to look me in the eye. "So much."

"YOU LIED!" Esmeralda says a lot louder, coming up to me she mouths "I'm sorry." And then slaps me.

My head whips to the side, and then for good measure she slaps me again, harder this time. And again my head whips to the other side. I look at her in disbelief, and see tears in her eyes, she shakes her head and then runs away. Weird. But thanks to her apparent insanity, now my cheeks are throbbing. So Gale takes me into the kitchen, with the camera following us; I realize that I'm crying,

"Shhhhh" Gale whispers, whipping away my tears with his thumb, "You're alright." And I believe him for once, there's no reason not to I guess.

**That night.**

I opened my eyes to see Gale's eyes open as well, cuddled up on my bed we were content. I could see in his eyes his was happy, ecstatic maybe, but to me, that didn't make sense, he could have absolutely anyone in the entire District and he chose, or more like was stuck with; me. I looked deep into his eyes, and could feel that I could see into his beautiful thoughts, saying that this was his perfect moment. And as he looked back at me, I felt like he was looking into my soul.

"Remember when you asked if I was worried?" he whispers to me in the darkness,

"Yes, why?" I whisper back.

"Because now I am." He responds, I don't say anything else, just admire his face, his neck, and then his stomach. I recently found out that he sleeps in just pants, which is fine by me. I caress his face and then his neck, but then stop. When I do he leans over and kisses me, it was a deep and loving kiss, but then he pulls away, and I feel his cool and sweet breathe wash over me.

"I think, that waiting is best." He says, and I turn red,

"I agree, but why are you voicing this?" I wonder aloud,

"Because it's what I want most." He sighs, running his hand through his hair. I blush even harder and look away, "Okay…" I mumble, snuggling up closer to him, burying my face in his chest.

"But Madge," he says, taking my face, making me look up at him, "this is for you, I think, you should keep this…this innocence that you have. And I also want to remind you that I completely love you."

"With everything?" I ask, unsure.

"With everything." He assures me. Then, I am able to drift to sleep.

The next morning I pad down the steps to smell Gale making breakfast, so I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, "Morning Beautiful." He says to me, "Good morning." I respond. He turns around and wraps his arms around me, ducking his head he whispers in my ear, "They have new camera's they're in the walls." I nod, a little astounded as the atrocity of it, I mean, is that even legal? But suddenly the phone rings. And I hurry across our expansive kitchen to reach it in time.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. Until then everyone you love is a hostage, sapping your courage and corrupting your judgment." And then the other line hangs up, but I already know who it was and what they meant. It was Snow, and he saw us last night, not that we did anything, but he still wasn't happy with the message we were putting out. I really really hate this.

**I****think****this****may****be****kinda****short,****but****it****'****s****better****that****nothing****right?****I****may****have****been****a****little****heavy,****I****don****'****t****really****know,****hahaha,****so****yeah****my****writing****may****have****changed,****but****that****'****s****okay****right?****Please****please****please****review****it****was****actually****'****Alex****'****who****inspired****me****to****write****this,****so****thank****you!****And****thank****you****to****'****It-Was-Enchanting****'****as****well,****you****were****also****another****reason****I****decided****to****write****this,****sorry****if****it****stinks,****it****was****a****spontaneous****thing,****so****I****hope****you****guys****were****able****to****enjoy****it!****And****don****'****t****forget****to****review!****If****I****get****20****I****'****ll****update****within****3****days****…**


End file.
